Jessie Returns
by Dalexfan1
Summary: Jessie, the vampire who turnd Sarah, who tried to steel the souls of countless Innocent poeple, and forced Sarah to drink from Ethan has returned. However no one knowes what to do about Jessie because he's not just back He's deadly...
1. Chapter 1

**Sarah's**

**POV**

* * *

My name is Sarah no last name none that I can tell you any way, because even I don't know it weird huh? Well recently I've been having these strange dreams about a new boy named Dan he's an ok guy really kind of geeky but he's nice a leader really. I awoke from my dream and saw a boy standing by my bed I Rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Ethan, Dan?" I asked the boy shook his head "No its Rory. We need to go Dan is…missing and Ethan and Benny are in danger?" my bare feet hit the floor "what?" "Its Jessie he's back." I was a hundred and ten percent awake and really pissed off. Even as I got dressed I was pressing the vampire nerd with questions.

"What happened?" I asked Rory's back was turned as he said "Ethan, Benny Dan and I watched and waited outside of Erica's place. As you know Ethan had a vision about Jessie returning." I zipped up my jeans as I said. "That slimy weasel that ba- I decided to stop there seeing as how Jane was sleeping in the next room. Not to mention a very light sleeper. I put a shirt on as he continued.

"We saw Jessie flying by Dan fallowed on foot and Ethan, Benny, and I soon after but we didn't find Dan or Jessie." The dork explained "We went to Jessie's house or his former house we found Jessie there and Benny and Ethan spoke to him." I don't know what was said but the place was surrounded by vampires. And they attacked."

"Attacked who?" I demanded sharply as I slipped my boots on "Ethan and Benny or Jessie or all three?"

"I don't know but Jessie escaped Ethan and Benny fallowed. They asked me to find you said we'd need the big guns." I put my jacket on and said "Well these guns are loaded lets go." With that said we flew out my window as we flew I asked "what about Dan?" Rory was very hesitant "I'm not sure Jessie has a huge advantage over Daniel with the flying thing. And Ethan…he thinks Dan is dead." I froze in mid air. _Dan dead? _I thought clenching my hand into fists Dan had become one of my friends and NO ONE hurts _any _of my friends if Jessie had hurt him I would…

What was the point of making threats? I didn't need to make threats. I _knew_ what I'd do. So did Ethan. That's why he told Rory to find me. I Resumed flying but at mock 2. It is NOT a good idea to piss me off.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER**

**2**

As Rory and I flew over the town of whit chapel I allowed my heightened senses to guide me. No I'm not a wolf I'm a seventeen year old vampire. That's Jessie's fault that bastered bit me and pumped his stinking vampire blood into mine, then tried to steal the souls of people and bit Ethan forcing me to drink his blood and become a creature of the night. Then I heard sirens fallowing the police care to the mall a triangle of glass that used to be the sky light was shattered "look!" I said pointing at the opening I landed in the center of the mall to see a boy lying in a pool of blood. Rory came crashing down and slammed into the wall. "Ethan!"

I cried and started to run over to him. "Sarah!" Rory yelled "no it could be a trap."

I stopped dead in my tracks. He was right my ex boyfriend could be waiting for us and there was no doubt it was Ethan a lot of boys don't go walking around the mall at one in the morning armed with a holy water super soaker, stakes and daggers. I heard breathing he was just unconscious.

I saw lights flashing police lights. It would take them time to get inside here Rory and I could easly escape undetected. But that wasn't what I wanted. What I wanted was Jessie.

"Rory go to the head of the stairs, you can see Ethan and cover me."

* * *

I felt a little nervious would the dork do what I asked he only listened to Erica. But he did as I asked and ran over there are very few things more dangerous then a pissed off vampire girl Jessie could not take me when I was this mad. I broke a piece of wood off from a bench and made sure it was sharp then there was a sound! I looked at Rory we both listened closely "it's coming from the jewelry store." Rory said Jessie! Of course he was probably stuffing a sack full of diamonds. "Go!" I hissed to Rory "I'll be right there!" I turned a round just in time to dodge Jessie. I grabbed the railing and threw myself over the side.

"Aaahhh!"

I cried in pain as my wrist and finger's absorbed the weight of my body. I dangled helpless swinging above Ethan and the floor below. Now what? Jessie shot past and skidded to a stop. If I pulled myself up Jessie would attack I'd be helpless, if I dropped down I'd break an ankle or leg and be completely helpless. Healing factors don't kick in right away. There were two narrow crossbeams the closest one was three feet away to my left. It was maybe three inches wide an inch narrower then a balance beam. I'm no gymnast and I'd never tried to swing and then drop onto a three-inch beam fifteen feet or so above a hard granite floor. Jessie recovered and started back. I took a deep breath and began to swing wildly, Jessie came back calmly like he was king of the world.

"alarm clock," my ex said. "that's what the dweeb is chasing, I sat it off."

I kept swinging . my legs were inscribing a wider arc. I glared at Jessie through the bars.

"all I have to do is stab your hand, Sarah. Aren't you going to beg for mercy?" Jessie mocked "Nah your brave Sarah." He pulled a stake out and…

I released!

I fell, looked down, saw the cross beam too far away. I decided to use Dilated Perception as a vampire I can slow down time. In actuality I was simply processing sensory information so fast that every thing including me seems to move in slow motion.

It worked!

One foot hit the beam! I bent my knee and absorbed the impact. I swung my arms over my head, throwing my weight to change my center of gravity. For a long moment I teetered back and forth. My other foot jerked at the air. Then I felt the crossbeam. I had both feet down! I breathed a sigh of relief. Jessie tried to throw the stake it missed. I felt the breeze from it as it shot passed. I stood motionless, poised and barly able to stay in one spot. Jessie smiled at me his fangs showing .

"that's ok," he said. I'm not completely heartless, you know. I wouldn't kill another vampire. Now, a spell caster…a seer… or alien sure." I stared back at my former boyfriend, the killer and I said. "find a place to hide. Because I'll make you a promise: I will kill you, Jessie."

He turned and walked away, laughing as he retreated.

"I'll kill you!" I screamed "I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"


End file.
